1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, more particularly to an electronic device with a blocking mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In a server system, a big and heavy motherboard is secured to a server chassis of the server system with screws. However, when the server chassis is struck, the screws may be damaged or the chassis may be damaged because of the big and heavy motherboard.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.